


Достижение цели.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: автору Rebels by Thedreaminusсредства для достижения цели, у М-21 и Такео они одинаковые





	Достижение цели.

**Author's Note:**

> Ребенок, работающий на Дарлок, опаснее взрослого – ваша эмигрантская толпа уже не достигнет высоких постов. А ребенок будет рваться вверх… с поддержкой целой расы он сделает карьеру в армии, Службе, планетных администрациях.  
> – Вы говорите так, словно дети заранее виноваты.  
> – Конечно, – согласился Кей. – Знаете, вы хладнокровный человек.  
> – Я судебный эксперт Инцедиоса… а роль полуфабриката играю с детства.
> 
> С.Лукьяненко "Линия грез"

Снайпер из ДА-5 был всегда отличным стрелком.  
Попадал с невероятного расстояния и никогда, говорят, не промахивался.  
Исполнительный, дисциплинированный, равнодушный.  
Так что вероятность случайного промаха с расстояния в десяток шагов в полупустом заброшенном здании была слишком незначительна, более того, невероятна.  
Также как неисправность оружия, неконтролируемый приступ жалости или банальная осечка.  
М-21 попытался заглянуть в лицо своего, как он считал до этого друга, но увидел лишь 9-мм черный зрачок тяжелого боевого пистолета Такео.  
Впрочем, глаза Такео он видел поверх ствола.  
Как всегда чуть прищуренные, спокойные, пронзительно голубые.  
Вспомнилось, как Такео обучал его стрелять, не из своей пушки, а другой, попроще. Но все равно, и свою тоже показывал для сравнения.  
А до этого хакер ему сказал, что один информатор из КСА добыл секретную информацию, с которой можно поторговаться с Кромбеллем.  
Правда, для этого придется похитить кое-кого, но операция того стоила.  
У информатора не хватало силы, чтобы с заложником в одиночку или без помощи модифицированных людей справиться не привлекая внимания, по-тихому.  
Времени было в обрез, ценный информатор должен был вскоре уехать из города в длительную командировку.  
М-21 даже не посоветавшись с друзьями решился действовать на свой страх и риск, посчитал, что так будет даже лучше, ни к чему втягивать Тао и Такео в чужие дела ради личного интереса модификанта из серии М-сотня.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что это могла оказаться подстава или ловушка.  
Да еще от кого, от его товарищей по новой команде, хотя здесь присутствовал только Такео, наверняка Тао тоже с самого начала был в курсе.  
Оставалась еще призрачная надежда, что снайпер случайно получил такую же информацию, как М-21. Оборотень внезапно осевшим голосом спросил:  
\- Ты решил мне помочь? Откуда ты вышел на моего давнего связного в Корее?  
Снайпер покачал головой. Так поглядел на оборотня, будто увидел в первый раз и хотел запомнить таким навсегда, хотя они виделись всего лишь сегодняшним утром, за завтраком у Франкештейна .  
М-21 знал, что у пистолета Такео нет специального предохранителя. Просто надо сильнее нажать на спуск…  
\- Чего же ты хочешь? – вырвалось из уст незавершенного объекта под номером 21.  
Молчание становилось невыносимым.  
Напряженная поза Такео истолковывалась решительно и однозначно.  
\- Ты меня убьешь?  
Как то само собой к М-21 пришло понимания неотвратимости происходящего, вот уж кто не был расположен к запугиваниям и шуткам, так это молчаливый и сдержанный снайпер.  
\- Я могу что-то объяснить? Или оправдаться? Рассказать, почему я решился пойти на этот поступок один, чтобы никого из жителей особняка не втягивать.  
\- Помолчи.  
В сине-зеленых глазах Такео читались понимание, сострадание и неумолимость.  
\- То что ты пришел сюда, в место, которое мы назначили вместе с Тао, это все подтверждает. Твои слова, то, что ради того чтобы выжить, ты и твои друзья готовы переступить через многое: принципы, жалость, дружеские отношения, мораль. Все ради цели, по достижении которой ты не сможешь поделиться результатом со своими мертвыми призраками.  
Знаешь, цель обучения снайпера такова, чтобы он мог убить без терзающих сомнений любую цель, несущую угрозу осуществлению операции или грозящую провалом группы.  
Знаешь. Повстанцы…да и вообще, любые стороны конфликта любят привлекать в качестве разведчиков детей. А корректировщиком может стать любая женщина, или специально обученный подросток. Как-то в Заливе наш маленький проводник вывел нас прямо на засаду. Те, кого не скосило сразу автоматной очередью, подорвались на минном поле. А уцелевших взяли в плен и отрубили головы перед объективом телефонной камеры.  
И все же, я бы не стал их убивать. Пусть даже сразу не разберешь, кто предатель, «гражданский» или «военный». Мы же, сильнее в конце концов, более приспособленные, с возможностями физической регенерации.  
Я должен был умереть, не из-за того, что меня обманули. А из-за того, что я ради нее, ради моей сестры, я сделал.  
Теми, кто имеет близких людей или обязательства перед ними, или стремился выполнить обещания так легко управлять.  
Вопрос в том, нужно ли соглашаться на то, чтобы тобой управляли. То, что ты уже похищал однажды этих невинных детей, еще до нашей встречи, до встречи с Франкенштейном...  
Глядя на тебя, я узнаю сам себя и свое стремление защитить свою не существовавшую никогда сестру.  
Неужели и ты, достигнув наконец цели, вдруг осознаешь, насколько ужасным оказался путь по которому ты шел, переступая себя и исповедуемые тобой принципы. Не будет ли страшна победа любой ценой? Не потеряешь ли ты к концу пути и свой человеческий, когда-то живой, облик. Или ты превратишься в чудовище, отвергнувшее мораль, отбросившее принципы, которые побуждали тебя когда-то идти к своей цели.  
Или ты оглянешься вокруг себя и не ужаснешься своим поступкам, совершенным во имя любви к друзьям, к данному обещанию, к самой жизни? Ты ведь все-таки желаешь жить, хоть бы поступаясь собой и своей честью, все ради обещания «выжить».  
А стоит ли жить во имя светлых идей, но после такого?  
Отныне не нам себя судить, даже зная о нашей изначально благородной цели. Пусть эта цель достойна, но твои поступки я не могу оправдать этой целью или тем более их одобрить.  
Ты причинил зло. Неважно, ради чего, не имеет значения то, что ты пробовал искупить потом кровью. Своей или своих друзей. Как и положено боевым уставом.  
Раз уж ты отвергнул «добро» один раз, значит ты не имеешь более сдерживающих границ и готов поступаться «добром» и в дальнейшем.  
В твоем облике я убиваю нарушителя, преступившего запретную черту, такого же, как я.  
Ты просто мишень. А снайпер не промахивается по выбранной цели.

***

\- Где наш объект, он не мог нас опередить...Черт, даже не верится, что мы получим шанс получить нужную информацию. Чтобы потом нажать на Кромбелла, чтобы узнать кто я такой... Узнать все имена...  
М-21 в нетерпеливом возбуждении не сразу обратил внимание, что снайпер смотрит на него непривычно пристальнее, чем всегда, даже немного сурово.  
Наконец, Такео вздохнул, и его серьезное лицо словно просветлело, в сине-зеленых пронзительно светлых глазах промелькнула какая- то нежность и непривычно спокойное радостное выражение найденного ответа.  
\- Ты и правда на все готов, чтобы исполнить данное обещание, даже жить с таким грузом вины... Или ты не чувствуешь что перешел черту за которой невозможно какое- либо оправдание средства достижения цели или просто раскаяние.  
А я думал, ты жалеешь что поступал так, ради того чтобы жить. Жить с тем, что совершал я ради спасения дорого мне человека, как я думал сестры, мне представляется сейчас невыносимым и невозможным. Ради чего все? И можно ли остановить на этом пути тебя?  
Снайпер успел еще что-то сказать, когда прогремело одновременно несколько мощных взрывов.  
М-21 и Такео погибли мгновенно.

**Author's Note:**

> в одной из последних глав, Канда говорит Аллену: Если ты попробуешь превратиться в кого-то еще раз, я тебя тут же прирежу. Ты - всего лишь следующая шея.


End file.
